


When He Kisses Me

by Luxxxy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxxy/pseuds/Luxxxy
Summary: Luffy enjoys being kissed, and Trafalgar enjoys indulging him.





	When He Kisses Me

 

 

 

"I like it when Torao kisses me."

 

Luffy says, tilting his head onto Trafalgar's shoulder, the elder's ears perking up at the statement. It's the quiet hours of the night, some time after lights out.

 

Luffy had sleepily come into Trafalgar's study, finding the other captain reading in the dim candlelight. Luffy climbed into Trafalgar's lap, head tucked under his chin so he could still read over him, "Couldn't sleep?" The heart captain says softly, he feels Luffy shake his head.

 

He knows reading would be impossible like this, setting his book down on his desk, wrapping his arms around the boy.

 

"I like it when Torao kisses me."

 

It's a mumble, a soft confession. And Trafalgar has to hear it twice to react. His fingers run over the skin of Luffy's legs, and once more the young captain moves, turning around to sit on the top of Trafalgar's thighs.

 

Their eyes meet for a brief moment, a mix of arousal and curiosity in Luffy's gaze. Trafalgar reaches up and buries his hand into the hair at the nape of the boy's neck, watching his eyes flutter at the promise of affection. He pulls him down, keeping their lips inches apart just to tease him, to see if he can break him.

 

Luffy's hands rest against his chest, in moments like these he seems small and child-like in comparison. Trafalgar doesn't kiss him, instead choosing to lick over the boy's lips, leaving them shiny with saliva. He hears a small moan die in Luffy's throat.

 

"K-kiss me... _Law."_

 

A shiver runs down Trafalgar's neck, and a surge of arousal to his groin. Luffy sounds _wrecked_ already, and he hasn't even kissed him properly yet.

 

The fingers in Luffy's hair tighten and pull him down until their lips meet, the boy breathing heavy through his nose. Trafalgar's free hand comes to rest against Luffy's jaw, holding him delicately.

 

The kiss gets messy quick, Luffy licking against Trafalgar's tongue, he withdraws a little to bite at Luffy's bottom lip, earning a pretty groan.

 

The sight of the boy with saliva dripping down his mouth is sinful, those hooded eyes and dark lashes, Trafalgar presses their mouths together once more and Luffy keens.

 

Who knew that the Straw-hat would have a fetish for kissing, and an intense oral fixation. Of all things, Trafalgar was surprised to find out.

 

Luffy had blushed profusely, trying to back out of the confession, only to have Trafalgar corner him against the wall, with a guiding hand over the boy's jaw, kissing him breathless for the first time.

 

Luffy's eyes are hazy and focused on Trafalgar's mouth, he notices, and licks his lips slowly, watching Luffy's gaze follow his tongue. He never initiates, he waits until Trafalgar allows it to happen, even if he has to ask for it.

 

Trafalgar learned that he has a sort of power over the Straw-hat captain, catching him staring one morning over breakfast. He flushed and averted his gaze, only for the elder captain to smirk to himself behind his cup of coffee.

 

He takes Luffy's hand and brings it up to his mouth, pressing his fingers against his lips, he watches Luffy, looking transfixed, and licks over his index finger slowly. The boy's breath hitches, his eyes wide all of a sudden as Trafalgar plays into his fantasy.

 

"What are y-you... _Law-"_ His voice breaks in a moan as Trafalgar sucks his finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue against him. This is what he wants, to fully indulge his partner in pleasure, watching how his eyes flutter shut.

 

He takes another slender finger into his mouth and plays with them, hollowing out his cheeks, and nipping at them with his teeth. He relaxes his jaw and moves Luffy's hand away from his mouth, to a dejected sigh, the boy's eyes opening up slowly.

 

Trafalgar surges up and claims his mouth with his own, swiping his tongue against Luffy's. He licks and sucks at his tongue, working him up until he's breathless.

 

They part with strings of saliva connecting their mouths, Trafalgar knows that Luffy likes it messy; those dark, glassy eyes trying to focus on the older captain's slick mouth.

 

"What do you want, Luffy-ya?" Trafalgar's voice is low and smooth, his hand brushing into Luffy's hair, half massaging half pulling, coaxing him back into the moment.

 

"Ah- Law... your mouth..." It's all he can get out coherently, Trafalgar indulges him, pressing in for another kiss, he pulls Luffy's plush bottom lip into his mouth and presses his teeth into it slowly, Luffy moans and squirms in his arms, he presses a little harder until Luffy lets out a whine.

 

He thinks he can get the boy off on oral treatment alone, the way he's already pliant and dipping in and out of subspace.

 

He kisses the corner of Luffy's mouth, dipping his tongue into his mouth, "you're sweet, I could kiss you for hours..." he purrs against the boy's mouth, his hand steadying his head to keep it from lolling back.

 

Luffy is encouragable, his lips flushed red and swollen, Trafalgar finds himself addicted. He keeps him propped up in his lap, holding him steady, moments in between kisses he stares, until Luffy looks for him, his affection, until he's given another messy, wet kiss.

 

Trafalgar feels his arousal is different than it's been in previous nights with Luffy, this slow burn, overly intimate, sensual evening by candlelight working him physically and mentally.

 

He knows Luffy is straining against his pajama bottoms, he knows he wants to get off by being kissed and caressed alone.

 

He takes hold of Luffy's face, cradling his jaw in his black inked hands, and presses their mouths together, his tongue pushing into Luffy's mouth with a needy groan. He feels Luffy soft and timid against him, lost all strength to kiss back properly.

 

He moans and lets Trafalgar ravish him, kissing him with a fresh passion. The Heart captain makes him feel small and delicate in his hold, large hands roaming over his body, tracing over the large scar on his chest.

 

"You're close..." Trafalgar whispers, pressing his finger to Luffy's reddened lip, the boy whimpers a response, a mix of wanting release and wanting restraint.

 

Trafalgar's goal is Luffy's pleasure, dipping his fingertip into his mouth, getting it wet with saliva. He takes his finger away, Luffy's gaze following the movement, and presses it to his own mouth, dragging it over his lips slowly, slicking up his lips and eventually, slowly, licking over it with his tongue.

 

He feels Luffy grind against his hips, finally seeking a hint of friction for release, and it comes over him quickly, reaching his prolonged orgasm with a desperate moan, collapsing against Trafalgar's chest.

 

He gets a soft kiss to the crown of his head as he starts to come down, Trafalgar's arms wrapping around his back, keeping him warm and safe. Luffy stirs in his embrace, moving just enough to press a sleepy, chaste kiss to Trafalgar's mouth, and with a tired voice he says,

 

"I like it when Torao kisses me."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on IG @  
> luxxy.luxxy


End file.
